cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford's Puppy Days
Clifford's Puppy Days is an animated children's television series that originally aired on both PBS and PBS Kids from September 15, 2003 to February 14, 2006. A prequel to the original Clifford the Big Red Dog, it features the adventures of Clifford during his puppy days before he became a big red dog and before moving to Birdwell Island. The series was cancelled in 2006 following low ratings.[citation needed] Reruns aired regularly following the cancellation, though they were halted in 2006. Since then, occasional reruns continue to air. In the UK the show aired on CBeebies from 2004 to early 2011 and like the original series, the show was dubbed with British voice actors, replacing the original American soundtrack. Contents *1 Setting *2 Format *3 Characters *4 Stories *5 Cancellation *6 Opening theme *7 References *8 External links Setting The series focuses on when Clifford is a tiny red puppy, the runt of the litter in a litter of puppies given birth to by the pet dog of Emily Elizabeth's neighbor, Mr. Bradley (who appeared in an episode of the first cartoon series, "Little Clifford") and after he had been adopted by Emily Elizabeth and before he grew up into a giant red adult dog, forcing the Howards to move to Birdwell Island so Clifford would have plenty of room, so the series shows Clifford and Emily Elizabeth's life and friends before they moved from the city to Birdwell Island and all of their adventures. Format The show followed the same format as its predecessor, Clifford the Big Red Dog. *The opening theme is followed by the first central story, which is about the dogs, and a problem they face. *Storytime with Speckle - Between the first and second story, Emily Elizabeth reads Clifford the Speckle Story, a small 60 seconds (approximately) time filler about a fictional dog (Speckle), and his animal friends. *This is followed by another central story, about Emily Elizabeth and her friends. *Clifford's Idea to Grow On - Before the credits, another 30-second short takes place called Clifford's Idea to Grow On. The short is basically an animation of an etiquette, a proverb, or basic truth such as "Play Fair", "Help Others", etc., with narration by Emily Elizabeth. This short was called Clifford's Big Idea in the previous series. Characters *'Clifford' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller as a puppy) - Pet number 2 (but dog number 1) of Emily Elizabeth. An ironically small puppy who is highly playful and always looks forward to meet new friends. He loves to play with his toys, eat dog treats, and like Daffodil he loves to take naps. His best friend is Jorge and his older sister is Daffodil (who is a rabbit), who cares very deeply for him. *'Emily Elizabeth Howard' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The affectionate owner of Clifford and Daffodil. Her best friend is Nina. *'Daffodil' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A Holland Lop, pet number 1 of Emily Elizabeth, and also Clifford's helper, protector, and sister. She is portrayed as a very neat rabbit. She loves to take walks, take naps, eat carrots, and play with Clifford and her toys. Her catchphrase is "sure I'm sure". She sometimes gets annoyed by Clifford, but whenever Clifford is crying, scared, needs help, or just feels alone, she is always there for him. In the first half of the series she was originally pink but her fur was changed to white in the second half. *'Nina' (voiced by Masiela Lusha) - is the sweet and enthusiastic owner of Jorge. Her best friend is Emily Elizabeth. Sometimes, however, Nina is shown to be insensitive to others' feelings, which causes rifts between her and her friends, although they always make up in the end. *'Evan Thomas Taylor' (voiced by Orlando Brown) - One of the best friends of Emily Elizabeth. He loves to play basketball, and tries to be a good friend to Emily Elizabeth. *'Shun' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - A young Japanese-American boy who is quiet, intelligent, and very proud of his Japanese heritage. Although he is not good at sports, he is always willing to give new things a try. *'Flo and Zo' (voiced by LaTonya Holmes and Ogie Banks) - Brother and sister, but twins of kittens who are very playful. They usually love to play with each other or play with their other friends. They are owned by Mr. Solomon. In the episodes "The Big, Big Present/Hanukkah Plunder Blunder," it is revealed that they and Mr. Solomon are Jewish. *'Jorge' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A brown dachshund who loves to have fun with his best friend, Clifford. His owner is Nina. *'Norville' (voiced by Henry Winkler) - A bird who always has problems. He often calls Clifford "little red" or "pup". *'Mr. Solomon' (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - A wheelchair-bound writer. Flo and Zo are his two pet kittens. In the episodes "The Big, Big Present/Hanukkah Plunder Blunder," it is revealed that he, Flo, and Zo are Jewish. *'The Sidarskis' - A family of mice who live in the laundromat. They have five playful children, Lucy, Lewis, Sophie, Sid, and a new baby. *'Bebe' (voiced by Jill Talley) - A Golden Retriever Seeing-eye dog, who joins in on Clifford and his friends' fun whenever she can spare the time. She belongs to a blind girl named Jenny. *'Jenny '(voiced by Dionne Quan) - A blind girl and Bebe's owner. While she was blind, Jenny has unusually high situational awareness, being able to tell where things are without even touching them. She demonstrates expertise in botany and gardening, helping the kids to plant a willow tree. Note: Dionne Quan is blind in real life. *'Mrs. Z' (voiced by Russi Taylor) - An Italian, retired circus performer who recently moves in during her debut, "Friends of All Ages." It is shown there that her full name is Isabel Zabione. *'Tricksie (also voiced by Russi Taylor) - Her shaggy dog. She teaches certain old tricks to Clifford and Jorge, but never participates herself. *'Teacup (voiced by Lucy Liu) - A miniature, adult poodle who has spent most of her life in the pound, as shown in her only appearance, "Adopt a Pup." She eventually gets adopted by an elderly woman who has always wanted a dog, but never had any room in her apartment for a normal-sized one, thus making Teacup suitable. *'Bobby' (voiced by Philip Hayes) - A giant puppy of a big breed who plays roughly. *'Jack' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A competitive puppy in a sandcastle contest, as he competes against Clifford and Jorge. *This is the first Clifford the dog title not to feature T-Bone,Cleo or KC and the Second Clifford the Big Red Dog or Mac Stories Each half-hour episode was divided into 2 stories. #Keeping Cool #Socks & Snooze #The Monster in 3-B #Cat-tastrophe #Jorge and the Dog Run #Clifford's Clubhouse #Paw Print Picasso #Hup Hup #Sock It to Me #My Toy #Friends of All Ages #Clifford's Super Sleepover #Clifford's Field Trip #Helping Paws #Nina's Perfect Party #Just the Right Size #Something Special #Shun Gets in the Game #Clifford's Winter Spirit #Flo-Motion #No Small Parts, Only Small Puppies #Fine Feather Friend #Sing-a-Song Norville #Tell Me a Tale #Hoop Dreams #Doggie Duds #The Best Nest #Practice Makes Perfect #Your Secret Valentine #Perfect Pet #My Blanky #With Friends Like You #Time Out #Sniff, Sniff #A Promise Is a Promise #Share and Share Alike #Fall Feast #Norville's New Game #Oh, Brother #Up, Up, & Oops! #Moving On #Fair Is Fair #Grooming Gloom #The Letter #Adopt-a-Pup #Jokes on You #Lights, Camera, Action #Basketball Babysitter #The Halloween Bandit #An Honest Spin #Puppy Dog Power #Extra! Extra! #Small Packages #Clifford's Magic Lamp #Finders Keepers #You're Famous #Sandcastle Hassle #School Daze #Celebrating Spring #Garden Delights #Clifford the Scary Puppy #Things That Go Bump #The Big Surprise #Be My Guest #But I Really, Really Saw It! #The Perfect Pancake #Clifford's Little Friend #Tricky Business #The Big, Big Present #Hanukkah Plunder Blunder #Show and Tell #What a Story #Heroes and Friends #The Cookie Crumbles #Lost and Found #Basketball Blunders #Valentine Schmalentine #Sweethearts Dance Cancellation The show was ultimately short-lived, and hasn't aired since final reruns aired in 2006. However, PBS aired the Halloween episode of Clifford's Puppy Days during October 2010; this serves as the show's final national original-run airing. In mid-December 2010, Georgia Public Broadcasting started airing reruns of the show on the GPB Kids station, and they now continue to run occasionally. WGTE Family and KQEH Kids still air reruns of the show as well. Clifford's Puppy Days Is Now Aired On HBO Family. Opening theme The opening theme, "Love Makes Little Things Grow", was composed by Jared Faber and Emily Kapnek and performed by Freedom Bremner. [1] Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:American children's animated television series